


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mistletoe, Shipper!Sam, Winter, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets injured in a fight with his drunk father again, and Dean aids him, like he has for the past 5 years. To be completely honest, Castiel has absolutely no idea why Dean still puts up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fanfic. Hope you enjoy :) If there is any spelling/grammatical errors, tell me and I'll probably go fix them. I appreciate all comments that are positive and/or constructive criticism. 
> 
> \- FP

Dean desperately pounded on the locked door of his best friend's apartment. Shrill screams and yelps could be heard from the other side. He pulled a pocket knife out of his jeans pocket and fumbled with the lock on the front door until he finally got it open. Dean raced inside to find Cas huddled in a corner behind a couch which lay askew on the floor. Standing in front of him was his intoxicated father, whom wielded a broken beer bottle in his right hand.

Castiel saw dean and glanced up at him with a pleading look as his father slowly raised the cracked bottle above his waist. Dean grabbed a pillow from the toppled couch and shielded Cas with it, Quivering slightly as he saw the jagged edges of the bottle impale the pillow. Cas's father began to get frustrated, as he found the bottle stuck in the pillow. Dean took this chance to punch him in the gut. Using that as a distraction, he scooped up Cas and bolted out of the chaotic apartment.

Cas and Dean had been friends for around 5 years. This kind of thing happened occasionally, but never did it get this bad. Cas constantly wondered why Dean still put up with him, even after all this time. His vision blurred every once in a while and the twists and turns of the apartment complex's hall raced past him, which was rather disorienting. He felt the cold air hit his skin as Dean barreled out the door and towards his car, a black, '67 Chevy Impala. 

Dean gently slid Castiel into the back of his car and hopped into the front seat, frantically shoving the key into the ignition. It took a few times, but the car finally roared to life. Cas's chest throbbed, and he trembled slightly. Dean frequently checked the rearview mirror. "It's gonna be okay Cas." He cooed occasionally. 

Cas heard a plethora of profanities slip from Dean's mouth as they approached a tremendous wave of traffic. "Okay Cas," He began. "We're not going to be able to make it to the ER." He said. "I'm going to head to my Mom's house." Dean said. Cas simply nodded in acknowledgement. Dean's mom had a bit of experience in the medical field, so she should be able to take care of him well enough. Cas's eyes fluttered shut, falling into a semi-peaceful sleep as he heard the 'pitter - patter' of snowflakes hitting the car window.

Cas awoke to violent tremors flooding his body, and he saw Dean's hands clutching his shoulders, shaking him awake. "Cas?! Cas!" He said, worry lacing his voice. "I'm fine." Cas croaked, looking up at Dean through the shades of half-closed eyelids. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He picked Castiel up once again. A light blush crept up Cas's face. He usually would have protested, but he was too badly beaten to care.

Dean walked up the steps to his house and kicked the door twice. Both his hands were occupied with holding Cas, so he couldn't knock. The time it took for someone to answer the door felt like an eternity. Cas observed the tiny, frequent clouds of frost, which were signs of Dean's heavy breathing. The cold engulfed them both, and Cas shivered.

The door finally swung open. "Sorry it-" Mary's voice stopped dead in its tracks when she saw Castiel. "Get him inside, Dean." She said. Dean stepped inside and laid Cas down on the nearest available couch. "Go grab the first aid kit." Dean silently obeyed his mother's orders.

He returned a few seconds later with a white box in hand. Mary thanked him, setting the kit down on her lap. "How do you feel, Cas?" She asked. "Like shit." He answered. Dean's face broke out in a melancholy grin. Dean's mother sighed, lifting up Castiel's shirt to inspect the damage.

Cas hissed through clenched teeth as she lifted the shirt off his torso, tearing a small scab open for each time that she continued lifting the garment. Mary poked and prodded at certain parts of his chest and stomach, asking how the pain was rated on a scale of 1 - 10. The eventual result of this was Cas, left on the couch with gauze wrapped around his waist, whimpering every time he adjusted himself. Dean didn't leave his side. There they sat, Castiel splayed out on the couch and Dean in a clumped pile of pillows, blankets, and medical supplies beside him. They watched crappy reality - TV shows until they were too tired to keep their eyes open.

===

Cas woke up on the couch, his back and ribs aching from sleeping in an awkward position. He rubbed at his eyes, but his hand recoiled when he touched his right eye, realizing it was swollen. An uncharacteristic comfort surrounded him. He pondered the pleasant feeling, which tingled through his body like the sudden warmth of apricity. He attempted to adjust himself, but that's when he realized: he was in Deans arms.

Castiel turned beet red. He didn't have time for this. The pleasant feeling lingered, but it was now accompanied by a feeling of worry which made some kind of discorded symphony of emotion in his body. Although, Castiel didn't flee, no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to move his limbs, but he seemed to be stuck in some kind of trance. He eventually decided to stay and cherish the warmth of his friend's arms, despite the fact that it seemed like some kind of terrible sin. He didn't care.

Dean began to stir. His arms fastened tighter around Cas for a moment, and then he released him when he stretched after waking up. Cas winced, silently aching the loss of Dean's arms around him. Dean's eyes fluttered open. He was momentarily confused, as a head of dark hair swallowed his vision, and he felt the warmth of another body against his own. 

The realization hit him as quickly as it hit Cas. He began to shift, but stopped abruptly. There was a pause as Cas's heart sped up, and his breathing slowed down. Dean waited to see the steady rise and fall of Cas's chest before lacing his arms back over him. He tucked his head into the crook of Cas's neck before they were both, once again, stolen away by sleep.

Castiel woke again a few hours later, and much to his disappointment, Dean was gone. He wandered out of the living room and peeked through the doorway of the kitchen. Dean and his mom were having having a conversation. "Couldn't he at least stay over Christmas? I don't want him to get hurt again! Plus, none of us can really go anywhere. There's snow all over the damn place."

He smiled at Dean's arguments on his behalf and leaned into the doorframe a bit more. Mary sighed. "I suppose we could. But he can't stay much longer than that." She went back to tending to one of the pans on their stove. Dean let out a breath of relief. "I'll go wake him up." He said, stepping quietly into the living room. 

Cas rushed back to the couch and faked unconsciousness. He heard Dean's steps growing closer, and felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Hey Cas. Time to get up." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper. Cas's eyes fluttered open slowly and he groaned, feigning sleepiness. "Dean." He murmured. "Yeah. That's me." Dean said. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" 

Cas recalled memories of the previous night. "I was hurt... and you came in," He paused for a moment. "And then you took me here." Cas finished. "Wait." Cas pulled up his shirt, observing the bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. "Thanks." He said, his heart fluttering the slightest bit. Although, once he was aware of this feeling, he pushed it back into the one of the dark corners of his mind. 'Now is not the time.' He thought.

Cas snapped back into awareness as he heard Dean's voice. "No problem." He gestured to the kitchen. "Do you want some breakfast? My mom's cooking." Cas nodded and followed Dean towards the sound of things sizzling and the smell of pancakes. He sat down at the table next to dean. "Thanks for letting me stay overnight, Miss Winchester." He said, pretending he hadn't overheard her talk with Dean. 

"Actually," Mary started. "You'll be able to stay over Christmas, if you'd like to." She said. "That'd be great. Thank you." Cas thanked her, and both he and Dean grinned in delight. Mary pushed the last pancake onto a plate, bringing two of them to the table, and leaving the last two on the island in the middle of their kitchen. "Eat up." She said. "You'll need it, Cas. Your body needs help with healing. We were lucky you didn't break anything, cause driving in this snow would've been a pain." 

Cas chuckled. The room was slowly filled with the sounds of forks clinking on porcelain, and the syrup bottle being squeezed to death as an attempt to get the last drops of the maple delicacy out of the bottle. Sam soon trudged downstairs and plopped down in his usual chair, next to where Cas was sitting. "Hey there, sleepy head." Mary said. "Hey." He mumbled.

There seemed to be a dash of grumpiness in his voice, but he soon perked up when he saw the pancakes on the others' plates. "Can you make one for me?" He implored. Mary picked up the second plate on their island and slid it onto the table in front of Sam. "Already did." Sam smiled and began to cut his pancake. 

"So," Dean said, once again breaking the silence that threatened to fill the room. "What do you guys want for Christmas?" He asked. Cas rested his head on his hands, pondering what Dean had asked. "Maybe a tablet or something. I dunno." Sam drawled. Cas finally decided on something. "Whatever you guys want to get me would be fine." Cas said at last. "What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked. He thought for a moment. "Anything." He said. 

They eventually finished their pancakes and found themselves in the living room again. They were gathered on the floor, watching a movie. Sam was on the couch, and he noticed Cas was sitting unusually close to Dean. "Oh, this is the good part." Dean murmured, and almost as if on cue, the screen and the lights began to sputter and dim. "What the hell?" Dean said.

Cas could hear Mary shout from the other room. "What did you do!?" She barked. "Nothing!" Cas, Dean and Sam shouted back. "I'm gonna go check the fuse box!" She yelled. A few minutes passed before she came back with a scowl drawn on her face. "I think we're out of power." She reported. The four of them groaned in annoyance. "This is gonna be a long day." Sam said.

Cas was able to find a box of cards on a shelf of miscellaneous items in Dean's room, and they started to play Blackjack on top of his bed. He began to grow uncharacteristically restless. "I'm bored." Cas complained. He flopped down on the sheets and threw his arms behind his head, scattering the cards. "Well we've already done everything else I can think of. Also, it's four o' clock. We still have a few hours of daylight to kill." Dean said.

Cas sat up again. "Do you have any books?" He asked. Dean stared at him in disbelief. "Dude. I don't do reading. You know that." He said. Cas shifted anxiously. "Come on! You might like it, and I've never seen you read. Ever." He whined. "Fine." Dean groaned. 

The two walked back into the the living room and towards the bookshelf. Cas immediately spotted a book he was interested in, unlike Dean, who took his time browsing the shelf. He finally pulled Kurt Vonnegut book from its place and cracked it open, settling next to Cas on the couch they slept on. Surprisingly, Dean began to grow more and more interested with the with the book he was reading. In fact, he became so absorbed in the writings of Kurt Vonnegut that he hadn't noticed Cas's head on his shoulder. 

He only began to realize it when he heard a faint snoring sound. He looked down at the sleeping figure beside him. "Well, it's only natural." He said softly. "You took one hell of a beating yesterday. I'm surprised you haven't gotten more sleep by now." Dean looked around to see if anyone was nearby. When he didn't see Sam or his Mom, he placed a quick, chaste kiss in Castiel's hair, and then continued to read.

By the time he heard Castiel start to stir, Dean was around one-fourth of the way into his third Vonnegut book. He honestly had no idea how he had come to like reading so much in such a short amount of time. "Dean..." Cas mumbled. "Hey Cas." He said. "What time is it?" Cas asked, rubbing his eyes. "'Round nine." Dean said. Cas's eyes widened. He hadn't realized he'd slept _that_ long. 

"My mom already made dinner. It's gotten kinda cold, though. " Dean said. Cas just nodded sleepily and Dean grabbed his wrist, leading him into the kitchen. Cas sat at the table while Dean picked up both of their meals and slid them into the microwave. "I think microwave minutes are longer than regular minutes." Cas said.

The microwave chimed, signaling that their food was ready. Dean took the plates out of the microwave and put one in front of Cas. "Thanks." Cas said, giving him a sleepy smile. "Welcome." Dean replied. They continued to eat in silence. 

After they were finished, the duo headed upstairs towards the bedrooms. "You wanna sleep on the floor in my room?" Dean asked. "Sure." Cas said. This is how it usually went. If Cas ever stayed over for more than a day, they would take turns sleeping in the bed. Somewhere, in the back of Cas's mind, he hoped that neither of them would sleep on the floor.

Just as they were walking underneath the doorframe of the bedroom, Dean felt something brush the top of his head. He looked up to see a clump of mistletoe hanging above Cas and him, and something inside him sparked, causing his face to turn a light pink. "What is it?" Cas asked. Dean was unable to reply. He stood with his face pointed towards the ceiling and his mouth agape.

Cas promptly looked up and was also greeted with the sight of mistletoe. He quickly turned his head down and looked at his feet. Dean swallowed. 'I might never get an opportunity like this again.' He thought. 'Now or never.' He cupped Cas's cheek in his palm, turning his head to face him, and gently pressed his lips to Cas's.

Cas turned about 70 shades of red all at once. At first Dean hesitated, not knowing if he should continue. Just when he was about to pull away, Cas curled his arms around Dean's waist, deepening the kiss. Eventually their lips parted, and Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, his eyes still closed.

A moment passed before they heard Sam's voice. "Well it's about damn time." He mumbled. "You're welcome." The two were startled and practically leapt away from eachother. "Wait," Dean said, puzzled. "You're welcome for what?" Sam chuckled. "For putting the mistletoe there, of course." He said, and continued on his way to his room. 

"Dean." Cas said, bringing his attention to him. "Yeah Cas?" He asked. Cas looked a little nervous, even after they kissed. "Well, I kinda have wanted to tell you this for a while, but I couldn't find a way to break it to you-" Dean cut him off by placing a kiss onto his forehead. "I know." He said. Cas smiled. 

 

= Fin =

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finished this thing. I give my thanks to everyone who waited for me to finish this. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all liked it.
> 
> \- FP


End file.
